User talk:Imouto-tan
Remember to Sign your comments please :P In the words of Josephyr Hello, Natsu. --Canine-of-change (talk) 12:21, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie :) I'm dog-tired right now, the afternoon's deliveries were really taxing ^ ^; Have a good day nonetheless, and see you at lunch break after a good night of rest :D DYBAD (talk) 10:43, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I just came by to say goodnight, so.... GOODNIGHT ! ^_^ *Glomp* OneHandedWarrior (talk) 05:24, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! I actually did before leaving, it seems your refreshing after a long freeze caused the loss of all previous messages, including the good night I wished you. Guess I'll stick to Talk Page messages in the future, much more reliable in these cases ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:48, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Sorry for the sudden leave, yet another goddamn power outage ^ ^; Rest well, and see you in the morning :) DYBAD (talk) 05:50, February 6, 2016 (UTC) How come you only exchange greetings with DYBAD, but never with me when I try to do so with you? --Canine-of-change (talk) 15:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Oh, ok. --Canine-of-change (talk) 17:47, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsu ! Well-rested and ready to go ^ ^ I won't be able to join right away though, non-portable lunch this time. Be back once I'm done. See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 00:36, February 7, 2016 (UTC) Virtual Connecting Made a new power in.....a long while, please give me constructive criticism. I want to be able to make a good comeback in case I fail this one and I just want to be up to standard in general.A Living Person (talk) 04:10, February 8, 2016 (UTC)A Living Person No worry, I should be able to join today anyways, so we should be able to continue our talk! If you want ^_^ OneHandedWarrior (talk) 11:32, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Natsu, today is my birthday! --Canine-of-change (talk) 16:09, February 8, 2016 (UTC) You forgot to add signature. But nevertheless thank you very much. --Canine-of-change (talk) 16:14, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi.....I am really sorry about yesterday. I have no excuse for why I didn't get on yesterday. And I don't plan to make one. Yesterday was a bad day, and I didn't want to get on. Today, I'm sure I'll get on, it may be late, but I'm sure I'll be on. I should be on by 4:30 to 8:00 PM EST. If I am not on by then, you can scold me for my neglectfulness. I hope you have a good day today. See you later, this time >_< ;( OneHandedWarrior (talk) 12:52, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie :) Have a good day at work too, and see you in the evening ^ ^ I thought about what you asked, and may have come up with a viable plan for the current crisis. Let's share about it next time, and see how to make this delicate transition as successful as possible. DYBAD (talk) 13:23, February 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie ! Have a good day :) DYBAD (talk) 12:05, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Hi hiii ^ ^ Quite the busy day again, but I should manage to get on a bit sooner this time :D DYBAD (talk) 23:49, February 10, 2016 (UTC) Um, I did ''explain it you. Countless times in fact, and as simple as I could. But you on the other hand failed to comprehend any of it, added users of which are not unique in any sense to Known Users, offended my ability to create superpowers and explain details, and banned me from the chat without any reason/motivation at the time you did. Also, Naruto counts as a user ''because ''he is unique in the ''art ''of charisma, not because he ''has Enhanced Charisma. There. BTW, I'm done chatting with you and explaining to you how Uniqueness works. This is the last time ''you and I are ever gonna have a conversation relating to one of ''my powers. ''--Canine-of-change (talk) 00:22, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi Imouto, may I ask why you banned me and why are always keep saying "Stop"? Ragnarock Deathcyeathers. Thank you ^ ^ Have a good day :) DYBAD (talk) 12:05, February 11, 2016 (UTC) This is the last time you and are ''ever gonna talk in this dumbass wiki, and therefore, any message you leave on my page shall be deleted and ignored, understand, Japanese girl? BTW, I already ''know ''what a democracy is, you stupid pathetic Asian moron! --Canine-of-change (talk) 20:21, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Hello Natsie ! Sorry for showing up so late, I was away from the office all the morning up to now, getting as much work done as possible before next week, so I could relax and chat in the afternoon ^ ^ See you soon :) DYBAD (talk) 02:33, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Missed you by a few seconds, it seems. How unfortunate ^ ^; Waiting warmly for you, otherwise I wish you a good night :) DYBAD (talk) 02:46, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Seems like you fell asleep ^ ^ Sorry for for keeping you up this late. Sweet dreams, and let's share some more tomorrow :) DYBAD (talk) 05:25, February 12, 2016 (UTC) No worries ^ ^ Tomorrow is saturday for me, so I'll see you when you wake up :) DYBAD (talk) 06:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC) The week-end has started for me, this time I'm available without delay ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 11:06, February 12, 2016 (UTC) A good and long night of sleep, fully recharged after this busy week ^ ^ Awesome ! Joining right about now :D DYBAD (talk) 00:04, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Yo there, sorry for how that one user has been treating you with all those insults. You never deserved it, and the things he said to you, those were low blows. Shouldn't be tolerated. Flamerstreak (talk) 00:59, February 13, 2016 (UTC) blocked him for two weeks at the least, hopefully he'll learn to ease up during that time... and sorry for late response Gabriel456 (talk) 02:01, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Why did I get banned for a YEAR, I didn't do anything, they were bullying me and I was angry, unban me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ragnarock. Why am I banned again for, Max was trolling me, Please stop making Iron kicking me out and Unban me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! Ragnarock. A Character Request Flames Of Phoenix wants you to create Elizabeth Carnine, a government official who has the ability to transform into noxious gas and who has many of the traits of a badass I shall ^ ^ Rest well, Natsie :) DYBAD (talk) 05:34, February 13, 2016 (UTC) That'd be Power Replication Field and Variation of Power Replication and Effect Field Projection. Have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:43, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie :D I wish you all a great day as well, and please say hi and happy birthday for me ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 10:25, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hey Imouto Im good thanks. I hope your alright as well. We will chat really soon :) Have a nice day. Death horseman94 (talk) 19:51, February 14, 2016 (UTC) It seems your chat may have frozen, that or you suddenly fell asleep again ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:11, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Natsie ^ ^ Rest well too :) DYBAD (talk) 05:31, February 15, 2016 (UTC)